Bad To The Bone Better Version
by Its.A.Three.Patch.Problem
Summary: What if Bella was not as innocent as we thought. That maybe Edward was not her first, that maybe she has a revengful mind at cheating boyfriends. Please Review. Anne x
1. Bella Innocent

_**Finally my dearest readers, I have time to fix up a few details on my story and upload a few stories from my old profile. All changed now.**_

_**This is the first to amuse you, Bad to the bone.**_

_**I hope it will please you.**_

_**Enough to review that is Smiles**_

_**Your obediant author**_

_**Anne x**_

* * *

Prelude:

Time to change things around. That is why i am going to Forks. Rick. He tells me i am not good enough. He tells me that i am not his type of girl, not his brand of ale. RICK more like DICK. Yeah, that suits him a lot better.

The night after he dumped me, I snuck over to his house. I saw him with Susie, my best friend got laid with HIM. That total git. So, she had gone into the kitchen to make martini, but she had been called back to him. So, while he nibbles her ear, i sneak through the window, open the small vile of elixir, pouring in three drops in each drink.

Susie comes back in to get the drinks, she didn't notice me behind the door. I hear giggling, seductive sweet talk that won me over once, but not twice. I hear the clinking of glass. And then, finally i hear, nothing. I wait, i peek through the door crack, they are lying together. Susie laying on top of Rick. And the one word of revenge clicked in my head, "DEAD". I smirk, pleased by my work.

I sneak out the window, and sleep well for the first night since i slept with Him. Of course the news reported the murder. That's what they all saw it as, Murder. They always do. I saw it as justice, the right of woman to get equal. Men treat us like flesh, something to enjoy, then throw away when they are finished, so that's what i did. But girls have a different way of throwing away, More like taking out the trash.

The police picked up some jumbo who was so crazy, he confessed to the murders. So now i am free. I am leaving Phoenix, I am going to Forks. I will find another lover or Boyfriend there, and if he treats me badly, I can always take out the next can of trash, No worries.

Coz I am Bad To The Bone.


	2. Newbie

"Miss Swan, welcome to Forks." The brunette with the bad manicure spoke with the country style accent. Great, Welcome to Forks. Of all things to say. You could get the same reaction if you said "Welcome to Gloomsville" at least you would know what your getting yourself into.

The first class on the list was Science. Well, at least it was in the schendule. I would be faking sick if it wasn't. Mr Banner, huh, He looked like something out of an old class movie, bad hair do, suck up students. The whole cablammer.

He sits me next to a teenage boy. Who, even i admit it, was really, really hot. I start taking notes, I used to skip classes and write sentances in old fashioned writing. I chose gothic writing to study. So my work actually looks good, even if i get everything wrong, it still looks good.

One of the student throws up, the class start up with a eww, giggles, and heavy thunder laughing. Mr Banner leaves the class room to take the student to sick room.

I am then tapping the pen on the table making a tap, tap, tap sound. It reminded me of the drops of elixir that i poured into Rick and Sussia's glasses. I have to smirk at that.

The boy beside me shifts position. He is now leaning towards me. But only a little.

"Hey, your Bella Swan are you not?" I give him a side ways look, and was stunned by his beauty. I hadn't noticed that i had frozen till he was waving his hand infront of my face.

"Oh...Yeah." I nodded, this time keeping my gaze steady on his notebook.

"I'm Edward." He says "Edward Cullen." Edward, old, classic, stable. I liked it better than Rick.

"Do you get called Eddie, Edmond, or some other ridicules nick-name?" I asked him.

"No-one has tried yet. Edward is fine by me, I am so used to it if someone addressed me as 'Ed, Edmond or even Eddie' I wouldn't know if they were talking to me or not." He smirked.

I shrugged. "My ex used to call me Izie, I never really liked it. Its Bella or they can just get lost." My eyes turned cold when I mentioned Rick.

Edward seemed to catch that. "He still annoys you?"

I flashed back to seeing him dead. "Nah, he died. Choked on a martini olive, no-one was there to help him." I shrugged "Harsh Karma i guess."

"Should I offer my condolences or not?"

"I would think you an idiot if you did." I gave him a cold hard glare.

He puts his hands up in defence. "Okay, i wont offer it."

Mr Banner comes back in to resume the class. Edward passes me a slip of paper-

**_You Busy Friday night?_**

**_Me- No, Why?_**

**_Edward-Movie?_**

**_Me- Which movie?_**

**_Edward- Ladies choice_**

**_Me- Pick me up 7 from Charlie's. You need address?_**

**_Edward-Nah, i can find your house in a sinch._**

I smile, and he returnes it warmly. Seems i have already found a maybe.


End file.
